Cole's Story
by facing-right
Summary: The story of my OC. If you want a oc in pm me or leave a review with the name,age,and deatils. submissions end on chapter 6 EXTENDED THANK YOU ALL FOR OC SUBMISSIONS
1. Chapter 1

Cole's story

Now we start this story when Cole was 5.

Its was an nice day in the town of Elmore Cole was in the park with his mom and dad, "Now sweetie do you want to play on the swings" said margret (cole's mom).

"Yes please mommy" Cole said. "well then lets go" said margret.

***WHILE ON THE SWINGS***  
"higher mommy higher" said cole. "OK cole" said Margret. "hey mommy" cole said. "Yes dear" margret said. "Who are those people" said cole. "I dont know honey" said margret getting worried. "lets just get to the car" said margret. "Mommy wheres daddy" said cole. "i dont know but... RICK(coles dad) NOOOO" said margret as she saw Rick get shot. "DADDY NOOOO" said cole seeing the same thing. "Cole get in the car. Get in the car now." said margret now teriffied. "momy will daddy be ok" said cole while they were on the way home.

"Im afraid not" said margret.

***AT HOME***

"momy where are we going" said cole. "your dad wanted you to have something when the time comes. I think thats now" said margret giving cole a obsidian sword. "but mommy why are you giving me this" said cole. "because your father wanted you to have it when he died" said margret.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CAPTHER BUT ITS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND IM OUT OF IDEAS IF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN THIS STORY PM ME. NEXT CHAPTER SOON(maybe) (cole is a scarlet cat with a scar over he right eye that has no pupil he wears a black hoodie and jeans. he always carries his obsidian black sword.) fixed  
**


	2. Chapter 2 the gang

Cole's story ch.2

**Ok first of all I will be adding OC'S starting now and you can send me one anytime just pm me. Lets see how this goes. Oh and Cole is now 11.**

**5 years have past since Cole lost his father and he has been training with his sword ever since so he has gotten pretty good with a sword. Today was Monday and his first day of school. **

**When he got to the bus stop he saw a blue cat that looked like him. The other noticed this too so when Cole walked over the blue cat asked "Hi. I'm Gumball Watterson, whats your name?" **

**Cole decided to answer and said "my name is Cole."**

"**OK." replied Gumball "are you going to Elmore junior high?" "yes" said Cole. Cole knew he couldn't bring his sword to school so he left it at home so he was hoping to get lucky and not be attacked.**

"**This is so frustrating with me not having my blade." thought Cole.**

**He decided to suck it up and get on the bus which has just arrived unaware that he was being watched.**

**When the bus stopped at school Cole saw a black wolf that seemed his age. Cole walked up to the wolf because it was the first wolf he ever saw. "Hi" said Cole. The wolf kept walking so Cole tried again "hey" The wolf stopped and said "what." "I just wanted to meet you you are the first wolf I have ever seen, so whats your name" said Cole the wolf replied by saying "my names ruin." "cool name." replied Cole.**

**In the hallways Cole saw gumball again so he went and asked where he was supposed to go. "Right to that class that's miss Simians class" said gumball pointing at the door. "thanks" said Cole as he walks into the class. "ahh I see we have a new student here" said a monkey who Cole guessed was the teacher. The teacher introduced herself as miss. Simian.**

**When the school day was over Cole decided to walk home.(bad idea)**

**while Cole was walking home he passed a park but he spotted 3 people at the park. When they saw him they got up and started running towards him. Cole knew they would try to kill him so he started running for his home. While Cole was running he accidentally ran right into a dead end. "oh no" said Cole now scared. "hold up" said one guy who Cole guessed was the leader of the gang "grab him he needs to be taught a lesson." as soon as they knocked Cole out he dreamed about the day it all started.**

****memory****

**Cole was 10 at the time and surrounded by the gang members, he just destroyed their base and they were after him. He pulled out his sword and extended his claws "I don't want to fight I just want to get rid of your gang" said Cole with a little fear in his voices. "Well you should have thought about that before"said the leader pulling out his weapon. Cole had no choice but to fight so he did. When he took down the leader the rest fled away. But they didn't leave without hurting Cole, he got slashed on the eye.**

****end of memory****

**Cole woke up is a dark room and heard yells and gunshots out the door. Hey then realized a gun was at his head. He thought he was gonna die. "Its over, you destroyed our base so now you must die." said the guy with the gun. Before the trigger was pulled the door flew open and a few soldiers came in the room and grabber the gang member, and smashed him into the way. "Who are you?" Cole asked. "We are here to save these people especially you. "But why?" said Cole now confused. Because we have been watching you, your mother was a soldier herself." "my mom was a soldier Cool!" replied Cole "but why where you watching me?" "we where watching you because we want to recruit you." said the soldier who Cole now found out was the captain."its your choice will you join" "if its OK with my mom I guess I could join" said Cole "your mom already agreed" "OK" said vole 'I cant believe I am actually joining the military they gave me a AK-47 and handed me my sword yes my sword' thought Cole now happy.**

**OK now is that a good length I had to re-write it I am looking for more OCs but now I am gonna let them be in comments. I had to take it down because it broke and became chapter one and I lost this but for now ill keep writing in my free time my school doesn't give you summers off**


	3. a new friend

**CHAPTER 3**

**New freind**

**Its been one year and Cole now has the rank of mercenary in the military and was**

**title the youngest solider ever. He is now 10 and I plan 3 more chapters and he should be 1 year older in each one. Ocs used Grim(chronic writers block) remember im accepting all ocs so send them in. mike and austin ill be adding your ocs next chapter**

"ugh my head." Cole said on the floor "oh I fell off my bed." "Cole honey time to wake up you have school an training." It has been one year and Cole was now friends with Gumball and Darwin and knows not to anger their mom. "OK mom." replied Cole in a tired voice. "Breakfast is in 3 minutes." "I know mom." Cole said.

AT SCHOOL

"Hi guys!" said Cole seeing Gumball and Darwin at their lockers. "Hi Cole!" Said them both in unison. "Hey army boy." Said Tobias teasingly. "Ugh Tobias you know I can easily beat you so what do you want." "HA you cant beat me this time." said Tobias with brass knuckles on "How did you get those in the building Tobias? You know what forget it I can still beat you." "OK then come at me" Tobias was now in a fighting stance and kids where gathering. "You asked for it." Cole started charging and leaped at Tobias with claws out. "Ha bad idea." said Tobias as he punched Cole in the gut. "OW oh you little. No" said Cole as he clawed Tobias in the face. Then Cole smashed him the face knocking him out. "W-I-M-P I can beat you whenever. Well time for class."

AT THE BASE OF THE MILITARY

"Sir I have finished my training, what do I do now?" "I have a task for you Cole. We are in need of guns and ammo so I am sending you to go buy some with the military funding. Here is the address." said the captain handing Cole a map "OK im going now."

When Cole got to the Gun shop he didn't expect to see the same wolf from school assembling a gun behind the counter. "Hey its you." said Cole. "Huh. Wha.. oh your that cat from school." said the wolf. "I never actually met you, whats your name." "Oh my name is Ruin." "I'm Cole." "Oh your that kid that's said to be youngest solider alive.

So what do you want?" "the army needs new guns and ammo." "OK ill go get my dad." Said Ruin heading in the back. Then 3 men walked in and stopped when they saw Cole. "Oh-no." said Cole now scared of the three men in red.


	4. THE GANG

**CH.4 The gang**

**Hi all readers im back. Sorry for not posting but I neever had the time except for saturday and sunday but i was camping. So No Electronics while camping but oh well.  
I hope you like this and I am still accepting OC submissions until chapter 6 which now I plan on a good long story. Cole is in trouble **

**Cole: Yes I am. The gang in a gunshop**

**shhhh they shouldn't hear you **

**Cole:Awwwww come on please.**

**NO you stay quiet. Back to our story.**

"Oh No." Cole said as he saw the red hooded guys come in the store. "ITS HIM!" one yelled grabbing a gun and shooting. Cole jumped behind the counter with ruin and went in the back room while the men were shooting. "Who are they" Ruin asked. "Lets say they dont like when you destroy their home Okay." Cole looked over the counter behind the wall and saw the men reloading and calling for help. "Are guns back here?" said Cole while looking still "Yeah here is one." Cole started shooting the men so he got up. BAM "AHH" Screemed Cole then all went black.

*****IN COLE'S HEAD*****

"Cole, Cole wake up." said a voice. Cole got up and looked around and saw nothing. "Hello? Whos there?" Cole was still looking. "Its me Cole." said the voice which was now know to be Cole's dead dad. "DAD!" said cole happy to see his father again. "but wait your dead and im dead and ill never see..." "no Cole your alive just near death. You cant die." "What happened?" "You got shot in the stomach and yur in the ambulance." "what if I do die." "you wont my son. Remember me and try to wake up now."

*****NORMAL WORLD*****

"He's waking up!" "Mom." "Yes Cole im here." "I saw Dad." said cole still drousey. "You have visitors." Said the doctor letting some kids in. "Hi Zero, and Andy." Said Cole. "Hi gumball and darwin." "Hi cole how are you feeling. "Fine, Hey Ruin. Who that?" "This is Nick." "Its nice to meet you." said cole trying to raise his hand. "You should stay laying down" said the doctor.

**I think thats a good ending point. I have extended my story so 6 isnt last.**

**What will happen next. **

**Cole:Ow. Are you sure im allowed to be out for this. **

**Not really but come on your a mercenary stop whining.**

**Cole: I GOT A BULLET IN MY STOMACH I AM NEAR DEATH**

**Watever ill take you back now. :(**

**1 FULL PAGE**


	5. Chapter 5 the invasion

**A new day**

**Hello I am back I have taken a break and now i'm back id like to thank you all for submitting your ocs this will announce who Cole likes there will be love action danger and some death. So stop reading this and read the actual story.**

"Ugh my head hurts still" "dude you ok" asked gumball to Cole. "Yeah yeah im fine." "you sure." "yes im fine ok." Cole saw carrie floating through the hall and stared at here. He heard gumball and darwin laugh "dude you like carrie?" "Yes I like her, I tink shes cute but I cant tell her that." "Hey army boy" said jamie with tina and their followers. They only follow her because they are scared "i hate that girl." muttered cole. Gumball heard a window shatter and looked and saw a bomb on the ground "HIT THE DECK" he yelled and everyone jumped to cover and saw the bomb. BOOM the bombe went off sadly some kids didnt get cover in time like juke teri and allan . Alan popped, teri was shredded, and the bomb stuck to jukes tape deck. So they all died. Then a group of soliders with red symbols came in the window. "GET DOWN OR YOULL DIE" screamed a panther who was leading. "WHERES COLE EVERET!" yelled the panther. Cole hid as best he could. "YOU GET YOU LITTLE ASS OVER HERE" yelled the panther pointing at gumball and darwin. They had no choice "now cole I know these 2 aare your friends do you want them to die" he said while 2 soliders pointing guns at their heads. Carmin tried to run but the panther shot carmen right through the head. "anyone else gonna run NOW GIVE UP COLE EVERET. OR I PUT A BULLET IN THESE 2 HEADS THEN THE REST OF YOU!" they all pointed at cole in fear and cole started running.

**Well ill leave on that thanks again for all you ocs and submissions end at chapter 6 BYE**

**(ill just face off to the right)**


	6. Chapter 6 THE BETRAYAL

**THE BETRAYAL**

**HI IM BACK WITH NEW IDEAS. I STOPPED WRITING BECAUSE I GOT TOO OVERWHELMED WITH OC'S SO IM GONNA TAKE A FEW OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PUT IN REVIEWS WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. AND FROM NOW ON ILL BE UPLOADING EVERY 7 DAYS. MAY NOT BE LONG. NOW LETS GET TO THE STORY. **

**OC'S STAYING ALIVE**

**Ruin**

**Nick**

**And some more**

Cole was running down the schools hallways when he ran into Tobias "Tobias dud help me" Cole said out of breath "Oh I will" Tobias was acting strange and told Cole to go in the science room with him.

"Why did I leave my things at home." Cole told himself multiple times while tobias was in his desk. "OK EVERET GET DOWN ON THE GROUND OR I BLOW YOUR GOD DAMN BRAINS OUT" Screamed Tobias pointing a Desert Eagle at Cole. "Why are you doing this Tobias. "YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SH-SHUT" Cole heard Tobias stutter.

**IN THE HALLWAYS**

"Come on I heard yelling" Zero told Andy (For the future I might wanna say this now R.I.P Andy R.I.P Zero) "And?" "And we should check it out. Come on it was in the science room" There was now another Pirate (Pirates are the one who attacked the school) with Tobias and Cole. They opened the door came in and saw the pirates and Tobias with a Desert Eagle to Cole's head "Tobias why you where our friend" said Andy before getting shoot in the head by the pirate and Zero ran at Tobias and was shot in the face."Youll die for that" Said Cole filled with rage. "Oh yeah? You and what army." "This one" Cole said as the military's elite team broke through the windows killing the pirate and taking Tobias. "Your going away for a long time. Hello sir" Said the team leader "Well thanks for the help earlier" Said Cole rolling his eyes" (to catch you up before last chapter Cole was made a Commander wasn't put in the story Sorry) "Sir. Permission to take down the pirates" "Permission granted" Then a ton of elite solider stormed the building while one gave Cole his sword and new red M16 "Thanks you lieutenant" Cole walker out of the room shooting pirates and stabbing the Melee pirates. He took the liberty of shooting and killing Jamie on "Accident" because she was a bully While Cole was doing this the leader of the rebels (New oc) Daraki (Dare-ak-eye) Busted in the roof and started mutilating the elite team and shooting students. In all the commotion Gumball and Darwin took Anias and darted home at sonic speeds.

**2 OC'S DOWN SORRY FOR THE CREATOR OF THEM BUT I HAVE TO I WILL KEEP RUING AND NICK AND I STOPPPED HERE FOR SUSPENSE. INTRODUCING NEW OC DARAKI HE IS 6 FEET EXACTLY WITH A OBSIDIAN M16 AND OBSIDIAN AK47 WITH A SET OF BLACK CLAWS. HE ALWAYS WEARS BLACK BULLETPROOF ARMOUR AS HE IS A LITTLE PARANOID. HIM AND COLE ARE ENEMIES AND HE WILL TRY TO KILL COLE. HE HAS A DARK ATTITUDE TOO. OK SOTRY WRITERS I WILL TELL NOW BOTH MY OC'S (DARAKI AND COLE) ARE FREE TO USE WITHOUT MY PERMISION I WONT MIND BUT YOU CANT USE THEM IN FANFICTIONS RATED M TILL I RELASE "THE RAID" WHICH WILL BE MY FIRST RATED M STORY EVER ON THIS SITE. **

**THANKS FOR LISTENING AND BYE (not accepting ocs anymore)**


End file.
